My fear of intimacy
by Divergentlovers4
Summary: Four wants to go slow with Tris in their relationship because he doesn't want to hurt her or scare her. Also because he knows Tris has a fear of intimacy. But when Uriah, Zeke, and Christina decide to help out with their relationship, things may change!:P
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! In this fanfiction nobody died, including Al. And there is no war!:P Tris and Four have been dating for about five months now and they haven't gone any further than kissing because Four doesn't want to hurt Tris. But things may change!:P Rated M. For lemons and please leave a review of what you thought about this fanfiction!:P Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent!**

Four's P.O.V.

My arm is draped across my beautiful girlfriend Tris when I wake up. Her face looks beautiful when shes sleeping.

"Tris? Wake up beautiful." I say. Her eyes open and she smiles at me.

"Good morning." She says.

"Good morning." I say back smiling. I lean down for a kiss and she kisses me back. We break apart, our nose touching one another's.

"Lets go get breakfast." I say.

"Okay." She says smiling.

* * *

Tris's P.O.V.

We walk to breakfast and then sit down with Christina, Will, Uriah, and Zeke.

"Hey Tris." Zeke says to me smiling.

"Hey." I say back. Me and Four sit down and he places his hand on my leg.

"So me and Tris are going shopping today." Christina says.

"And who decided this?" I ask her.

"I did, so suck it up." She says smiling. I growl and Four grabs my hand and holds it.

"Oh and were borrowing Four today Tris." Zeke says to me.

"And why is that?" Four asks.

"Aww come on Four, we'll play nice." Zeke says as him and Uriah are smiling. Four just looks at them and gives them a death glare.

"So I'm taking you shopping after breakfast." Christina says to me.

"Fine." I growl.

* * *

Tris's P.O.V.

After breakfast me and Christina walk into several different stores with cute dresses and dauntless clothes. Me and Christina bought some cute dresses for when we go to parties and some high heels to go along with the dresses. We looked around until Christina wanted to go into this last store. The last store we went into however was not appropriate at all. It was a sex store, where they sell lingerie and sex toys.

"Christina I am not going in there." I say.

"Oh the hell yes you are." She drags me by the arm into the store and I suddenly regret the decision to have gone shopping with her. We go inside and she finds me a dressing room.

"Why do I need a dressing room?" I ask her.

"Because your going to try on lingerie." She says smiling.

"Christina I haven't even had sex with Four yet so how am I supposed to wear lingerie?!" I ask her.

"Well today's your lucky day. Your going to have sex with Four."

"Christina I can't! I would screw something up and I wouldn't know what to do!"

"Its a good thing you got me here so I can tell you what to do." Christina says pushing me into the dressing room.

Four's P.O.V.

I walk into Zeke's apartment with Uriah and sit down on the couch.

"So how is your and Tris's relationship going? Have you guys had... sex yet?" Uriah asks me.

"No I'm waiting until she's ready to have sex. I don't want to force her into having sex with me." I say.

"Listen Four, I know that you want to go slow with Tris but I mean you guys have been dating for like five months now. Eight months actually if you include her being an initiate." Zeke says.

"What me and Zeke are trying to say is that we think you should go ahead and have sex with Tris. We think that your's and Tris's relationship will go farther if you have sex." Uriah says.

"Listen I know you guys are trying to help me, but I don't really need your help. Me and Tris will have sex when she's ready and I don't need you guys to tell me when were gonna have sex." I say kind of madly. I'm mad because first of all they want me to have sex with Tris but I don't want to yet because I want to go slow with her.

"Okay well, Christina is also out giving Tris the sex talk right now..." Zeke says kind of quietly.

"What? You actually planned for me and Tris to have sex whether she wanted it or not?!" I asked them madly. I stormed out of the room and left them there.

* * *

Four's P.O.V.

I see Christina in the hallway and run up to her to see where Tris is.

"Where's Tris?" I ask her.

"She walked away after I talked to her about having sex with you." Christina says. "Its ridiculous its like she scared of sex or something."

"Christina I'm a version too and you know what, I'm also a little scared about having sex!" I say. "Why would you force your best friend to have sex if she didn't want it?!" I ask yelling at her. She just stands there with a blank expression on her face. I walk away mad.

I go home to see if Tris is at our apartment, but she's not. Where else could she have gone?... Below the chasm.

Tris's P.O.V.

I sit at the bottom of the chasm just looking at the water flow when I feel arms wrap around me. Four.

"You okay?" He asks me.

"Yeah." I say quietly. He sits beside me and holds my hand.

"I'm sorry about what Christina said to you today. Zeke and Uriah tried to talk to me about the same thing. They basically planned for us to... have sex."

Four holds my hand and looks me in the eyes.

"Tris I just want you to know that I love you no matter what. Even if we don't have sex. I'll wait for you until your ready." He says.

I look at him and smile.

"I think I'm ready." I say.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to be pressured into having sex if you really don't want it."

"Four, I love you and I know now that I want to have sex with you. I'm not being pressured into anything." I say as I lean my face closer to his.

"I love you Tris." He says as he kisses me on the lips.

 **The end of this chapter! Leave a review if you want more chapters to come!:P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two! Warning: LEMONS. So yeah here it is and I hope you like it!**

Tris's P.O.V.

Me and Four walk back to our apartment. He shuts the door behind us and then instantly kisses me. I kiss him back, tasting him. He picks me up bridal style and I giggle as he carries me to the bed. He smiles and then slowly climbs on top of me.

"Tris like I said, we don't have to do this if you-"

"I want to do this Four. I don't want you to be in my fear landscape anymore." I say. "I love you."

"I just don't want to hurt you."

"You won't, I trust you." I say as I kiss him on the lips.

"Umm... by the way, do you have any protection?" I ask him. He smiles and climbs off of me going to the bathroom. He comes back out with blue small wrapper, a condom. He climbs back on top of me again and kisses me on the neck. I gasp as he sucks and bites my neck. He suddenly stops and looks at me.

"Tris I don't know what you like so if I do something wrong, tell me." He says.

"I highly doubt you could do anything wrong but okay." I say. He goes back to kissing my neck as his kisses slowly trail up to my lips. We kiss each other hard and he breaks apart from me to take off his shirt. I kiss him again as I feel his hands gently glide down my sides. He slowly reaches under my shirt and pulls of my shirt, leaving me in my bra. I blush as he stares at my breasts.

"Tris I'm so lucky to have you." He says smiling. I feel my insides melting from what he just said. He lightly touches my breasts and I gasp as he takes my bra off of me. He smiles and goes down to lick my breasts. I moan a little and throw my head back as he continues to lick and suck my breasts. His kisses trail down my stomach towards my pants. He reaches the hem of my pants and looks up at me one more time for permission.

"Please Tobias." I say. He smiles and then pulls down my pants as he goes back up to kiss me. I slowly slide my hands down his chest and wrap my hands around the hem of his pants. He moans as I pull them down and he throws them on the floor. We go back kissing fiercely, and I suddenly feel his hands slowly pulling down my underwear and a finger rubbing against me.

I feel him rub his finger against me and I moan, moving my hips a little. He keeps slowly rubbing against me.

"Tobias please." I say moaning. He kisses me on the lips and slips his finger inside me. I blush and moan as his fingers pump in and out of me.

"Don't stop." I say into his ear. I hear him lightly groan as I say this. He moves his fingers deeper and faster inside of me and I gasp and moan, holding onto him. His fingers rub against that spot inside of me that makes me squirm and moan. I suddenly feel myself clenching down onto his hand.

"Tobias!" I moan as I cum all over his hand. He smiles and removes his fingers, licking them. I blush at this and decided that he needs a turn to feel pleasure. I pull down his boxers and his erected member springs out. I smile at him before lightly grabbing his penis and pumping my hand up and down. He groans and clutches the sheets underneath us as I pump him harder and squeeze him tighter. He moves along with my hand as I pump him. His eyes are shut, his mouth open, I can tell he's enjoying this.

"Tris don't stop!" He says. I continue rubbing his member as my other hand massages his balls. I can feel him getting more harder by the moment.

"Tris!" He says before spilling all over my hand. I smile at him and lick the cum off of my hand.

"You taste great Tobias." I say sucking on my finger. He groans and lines up his member with my opening.

"Are you ready?" Tobias asks me.

"Please." I say into his ear. He puts on the condom and slowly slides into me. Before I know it, he's fully engulfed in me.

"T- tris can I please move?" He asks in a shaky voice.

"Yes." I say. He starts to thrust and it doesn't feel as bad as I thought it would. It actually feels amazing.

"Tris your so tight." He says moaning.

I thrust my hips with him and moan clutching onto his back. I wrap my legs around his waist so he can go deeper and it feels so good. Were both moaning uncontrollably and thrusting. I feel him hit the spot inside of me again that makes me feel so good, and I whine wanting more.

"Tobias right there! Don't stop!" I say quietly yelling into his ear. He groans and hits me there over and over again. I moan and squeeze hard on his manhood, cumming.

"Tobias!" I yell.

"Tris!" He yells as he spills his seed into the condom.

He collapses beside me and then walks to the bathroom to dispose of the condom. He comes back beside me and lays down, kissing me on the lips.

"Tris I love you so much. Don't ever leave me." He says.

"I love you Tobias. I won't leave you, I promise."

He smiles and kisses me on the head before covering us up with a blanket. We both fell asleep, hugging each other.

 **Leave a review! I'll be back!:P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi you dauntless people! Here's this chapter and I hope you guys like it!:P**

Tris's P.O.V.

Tobias hugs me in his sleep as I wake up. I get up slowly, careful not to wake him up. I get up and take a shower and get dressed. I brush my teeth and hair and put some makeup on. I walk out back to the bedroom and see that Tobias still sleeping. I go to wake him up.

"Tobias?" I say shaking him a little.

He turns and opens his eyes.

"Good morning gorgeous." He says smiling.

"Good morning." I say. He sits up and kisses me on the lips. I kiss him back and soon were making out. He pulls me down on the bed and climbs on top of me slowly, when I realize he's still naked. We continue to kiss each other and then we hear a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." I say. He gives me a pouting look and I smile.

"We can finish this later." I say kissing him on the lips one more time, giggling.

"Fine." He says. "Promise me we'll do stuff later." He whispers into my ear.

"I promise Tobias." I say giggling as he climbs off of me and I walk to the door. I open it and see Christina standing there.

"Hey Tris, I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry for forcing you into making up your mind if you want to have sex and it was really wrong for me to try and do that." She says.

"I forgive you." I say. "And we sort of did it last night." I say quietly. She squeals and hugs me.

"That's so great! I'm so happy for you!" She says. she squeals again and hurts my ear.

"Okay calm down Christina." I say laughing. She looks at me and smiles.

"Oh and by the way, were going shopping today." She says smiling.

"Why?" I ask her, growling. She knows I hate shopping.

"Because were going to a party tonight!" She says.

"Whose going to a party?" Four asks Christina. He wraps his arms around my waist and I turn around to see him fully clothed.

"You and Tris of course!" Christina says.

"Whose party are we going to?" I ask her.

"Uriah and Zeke's party! Now come on we need to go shopping!"

I look at Four and he smiles.

"Go have fun, I'll see you tonight." He says smiling. He kisses me on the lips and then whispers in my ear.

"Remember our promise." He says. I blush and walk out the door with Christina.

* * *

Tris's P.O.V.

Christina drags me around almost every store in dauntless before we found the outfit I was wearing for the party. I got a black above the knee dress that was strapless and had a rhinestone belt going around my waist. The shoes I got were black high heels, and I got some earrings to match my dress. We go back to Christina's apartment to get ready. Once we get there, I go in the bathroom and get changed.

"Tris you look hot! Four is gonna love your outfit!" Christina says as I walk out of the bathroom.

"Thanks." I say.

"Oh and let me do your makeup and hair!" Christina says. She curls my hair and takes forever to put all the makeup on my face. After she's done, I look at myself in the mirror.

This dress is nothing like the dresses I wore back in abnegation. I would have been grounded if I wore this type of thing. Christina looks at me and smiles.

"My masterpiece." She says jokingly. I smile and we hear a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Christina says. She walks over to the door and I hear Four's voice.

"Is Tris here?" He asks Christina. I walk into the hallway and see Four standing there, smiling. He walks over to me and smiles, grabbing my hand.

"Hello gorgeous." He says. I smile and lace my fingers around his.

"Lets go to the party!" Christina says.

* * *

Four's P.O.V.

I walk with Tris, my arm wrapped around her waist as we go to the party. She's so beautiful and I wish she would recognize that. Her smile makes my heart pound and her touch feels as if its burning my skin, in a good way.

We get to the party and go in, there are a lot of people. There's over fifty people and there's tons of beer piled on the table. I look around and see almost everyone there that I know.

"I'm gonna go get a drink." Tris says.

"Don't take too long." I say whispering into her ear.

"Okay." she says smiling and blushing. She look's so cute when she blushes.

She walks off and I wait for her to get back.

Tris's P.O.V.

I walk up to the refreshment table and grab a cup. I pour some soda into the cup when I hear a familiar voice, Peter.

"Watcha doing stiff?" Peter asks me.

"Go the hell away." I say in a nasty voice.

"No."

"What do you want?" I ask him.

"I have a request from you." He says.

"fuck off." I say back.

I start to walk off and then he grabs my arm.

"You want to protect Four, right?" He asks me.

"What do you want?"

"If you want to save him, I would listen to what I'm about to say." He says.

"What?" I ask him in an angry and confused voice.

"I have hired people, certain people, to kill Four if you don't do exactly as I say." Peter says.

Is this a joke? Is he serious right now?

"Your bluffing." I say.

"Oh you think I am, but when the time comes you'll see I wasn't." He says in a low voice. "The people who are going to kill Four are in this room right now, and all I have to do is just give them the word that you won't do it and he'll die."

"What should I do?" I ask him.

"Meet me tomorrow at my apartment, and if you don't Four will be killed." Peter says. "And don't say anything to anyone about this."

I'm so mad and yet I'm worried. What if they kill four before I even get the chance to do anything? I love Four so much and... I'm going to do this to save him. Even if it means I might die.

"What time?" I ask him.

"Ten o' clock in the morning." He says. "Apartment sixteen."

"Okay." I say.

"I'll see you then Stiff." He says. He walks away and I suddenly feel like I'm going to throw up. I feel myself start to cry and run to the bathroom. I run into the bathroom and slam the door shut. I sit beside the toilet and start to puke in the toilet. I puke for what seems forever until I hear a knock on the door.

"Tris?"

It's Four.

I can't answer because I'm crying so much now and I just can't stand to see him after what just happened. He opens the door and his face instantly changes to worried.

He runs over to me and hugs me.

"What happened? Who made you cry?" He asks me.

"No one." I say.

He looks into my eyes and brushes my hair out of my face.

"Tris I can tell your lying." He says. "What happened?"

"It's nothing." I say. "I just feel sick." I say.

"Lets go home. I don't want you to be here when your sick." He says. He helps me up and I lean on him for support.

"How'd you know I was in the bathroom?" I ask him.

"I saw you start to cry and then run so I followed you." He says.

"Let's go home. I don't want you to get sick again and you need to lie down."

"Okay." I say.

But all I can think is- I'm sorry Four. If I die tomorrow when I meet Peter, anyone please anyone, tell Four that I never wanted to leave him.

 _I love you._

 **Please stay around for more! I'll be back soon! Stay Divergent!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! Like I said, sorry it has been a while since I last posted a chapter! Its summer vacation and I've just been really busy! But anyways here's this chapter and I hope you guys like it! Enjoy!:P**

Tris's P.O.V.

Me and Four get back to our apartment and I suddenly feel dizzy. What if someone kills Four before I meet Peter? What will happen when I meet Peter tomorrow? Who is it that's going to kill Four if I don't show up at Peter's apartment?

"Tris, are you okay?" He asks me. I nod yes but I start to fall over and he catches me.

"You need to lie down. Like right now." He says in a worried voice. He picks me up and carries me to the bed. He lays me down on the bed and lays beside me.

Four's P.O.V.

I lay down beside Tris and see that she's as white as a sheet.

"Tris I know something is wrong." I say. "What is it?"

"Nothing's wrong." She says.

I look at her and frown. I know she's lying and I want to know what's wrong but she won't tell me.

"I'm okay, I promise." She says.

"Okay." I say. I know she's lying, so tomorrow I'll ask her friends to see if they knew what happened. They must know something I don't. I wrap my arm around her and kiss her on the head.

"I love you." I say.

"I love you too." She says back, before she drifts off into sleep. I stare at her for a little while and then fall asleep right beside her, wrapped around her.

* * *

Tris's P.O.V.

Four's arm is wrapped around me when I wake up. I turn lightly to see the alarm clock and see that its only nine o clock. We don't usually go to the cafeteria to get breakfast until ten o clock. I slide my way underneath Four and slowly get out of bed. He stirs in his sleep a little and I panic, hoping he won't wake up. But instead he rolls over and goes back to sleep.

I sigh in relief and put on some black jeans and then a black tank top. I put on a dark grey jacket and brush my hair and teeth. When I'm done I leave a note for Four saying that I went to breakfast already- which I'm not, but I just hate that I have to lie to him.

I look at Four and tear rolls down my cheek as I leave our apartment.

I love you Four.

* * *

Four's P.O.V.

I wake up and panic a little, because I don't feel Tris's body next to mine. I get out of bed and see a note on the table. Its from Tris- saying that she went to breakfast already and that she loves me.

I smile and then get ready to go get breakfast.

I brush my teeth and hair and throw some clothes on. I walk out of our front door and walk to breakfast.

When I get to breakfast I see everyone there, except Tris. I walk up to Zeke and Uriah and ask them where Tris went.

"Hey have you guys seen Tris this morning?" I ask them.

"Nah we just got here." Zeke says.

"Why'd you leave our party so early?" Uriah asks, frowning.

"Because Tris got sick, and she's not supposed to be out alone right now because she could get even more sick." I say.

"Calm down Four. Your so overprotective of Tris, geez." Uriah says.

"Four I saw Tris this morning." Christina says eating out of a biscuit.

"What? Where was she?!" I ask.

"I saw her walking near the chasm and I went up to speak too her. She said that she was busy though and that she'd talk to me later." Christina says.

"She did seem a little off though when I saw her."

"What do you mean?" I ask her.

"Its almost like she was quietly panicking." Christina says. "But then again I could be wrong."

"I'm going to find her." I say.

"Whatever." Zeke says. "She's probably fine though."

I walk away from the table and start to look for Tris.

Where could she have gone?

* * *

Tris's P.O.V.

I walk up to the door to where Peter's apartment is. Apartment sixteen, at ten o clock.

I knock on the door and Peter opens it.

"Well hello stiff!" Peter says smiling devilishly.

"What do you want?" I ask him.

"Come inside." He says. Instead of refusing I go inside as he shuts the door behind us.

"Follow me." He says. I follow him until we reach a room and he shuts the door behind us. In the room there is a bed, a chair, rope, a gun, a knife, and a TV on top of a table.

"Now, there's a reason I brought you here." He says. "If you don't answer all of the questions correctly, there will be a punishment."

Four's P.O.V.

I walk near the chasm and don't see Tris anywhere. I even look below the chasm, where our favorite place is and she's not there either. I walk back to the chasm and see Christina, Uriah, Zeke, and Will, walking towards me.

"Have you not found her yet?" Will asks.

"No and I'm starting to get concerned." I say.

"I'll try to help you find her." Christina says. "She's my best friend, and I'm also a little curious as to where she went."

"I guess that means I'm helping too." Will says.

"We'll help." Uriah says pointing to him and Zeke.

"Where should we start looking?" Will asks me.

"I don't know I've already looked everywhere." I say.

"Wait... Don't you work in the control room? Can't you just see where she went on the cameras in the dauntless compound?" Zeke says.

Shit! I totally forgot that I work in the control room! I can find her there!

"Yeah, lets go." I say. We all walk towards the elevator to go to the control room.

* * *

Tris's P.O.V.

I'm tied to the bed, my whole body sweating. Peter has me tied up so I can't move, and whats worse is that he has weapons.

"When was the first time you and Four started dating?" Peter asks me.

"About five months ago." I say. He looks at me oddly and continues to pace the room.

"And did he say to you that if you have sex with him, your score will rise in training?"

"What?" I ask him.

"Did he tell you that if you have sex with him, he would make your first place on the scoreboard in training?" Peter asks.

"No." I say. "He would never use me for that."

"Your lying bitch!" He cuts me on my leg with the knife and I scream. He cut deeply and all I see is blood, covering the bed where my leg is.

"Now answer correctly, or I'll kill you!" He yells.

All I can think to myself is that I'm going to die. I'm so sorry Four.

Four's P.O.V.

When we get to the control room, I sit down at one of computers and start to look at all of the cameras through out dauntless. I then rewind the tapes to about an hour and half ago, when Christina saw Tris.

"Whats this button for?" Zeke asks.

"Don't touch it." I say in a harsh voice. I continue to look until I see the tape where Christina and Tris are talking. Tris walks away, and I see her on the camera's heading towards the apartment complex.

"Where's she going?" Will asks.

"I don't know." I say in a panicky voice.

We continue to watch until I see Tris go inside someone's apartment. I can't see whose inside of the apartment though. She walks inside and the door closes.

Its apartment sixteen.

"Okay were going to apartment sixteen." I say.

"Wait, what if something bad happens while were there?" Christina asks.

"Like what?" I ask her.

"I don't know, I just have a bad feeling about this though." She says.

"We'll be fine." I say. "Come on." Then Zeke starts to talk.

"Four maybe Christina's right, maybe-"

"I'm going to look everywhere until I find her! If you won't look with me then your the friends of hers that I thought you were!" I say, yelling. They all stand there, looking shocked. I just ignore them and run to the elevator. I get on and head to the apartment complex.

I'm coming Tris.

 **It'll get more interesting as the story goes on! Please continue to read and I'll post more chapters later!:P**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Here's this chapter and I hope you like it! Leave a review if you have any comments, questions, etc. Anyways here it is!:P**

Tris's P.O.V.

I lay on the bed, cuts and bruises all over me. My head aches and I feel like I'm gonna throw up.

"I guess if you won't tell me the correct answers, then I'll have to make you." Peter says. He climbs on top of me and starts to pull my jacket hoodie off of me.

"Get off of me!" I scream. He cuts me on the head and looks me dead in the eyes.

"Your going to tell me or I'm going to rape you." He says. I can't take anymore of this so I start to cry. He continues to pull my jacket off until its all the way off.

I'm so sorry Four. I'm sorry that when I'm dead you'll have to find me like this. I'm sorry.

Four's P.O.V.

I walk up to apartment sixteen and knock on the door. No one answers but I hear screaming. Its Tris! I try to open the door but its locked. I start to kick at the door until It breaks open. Once I'm inside I run down a hallway as I continue to hear screaming.

"TRIS?!" I yell.

"FOUR?!" I hear her yell back. I then hear her scream again and I barge into a room.

There sits Peter on top of Tris on a bed. Peter's left in his pants and Tris is in her tank top and jeans. She has bloody gashes all over her as Peter holds a knife to her throat.

I pull Peter off of Tris and he throws a punch at me. I ignore the pain and punch him in the face and then kick him in the stomach. He falls to the ground, groaning. I then kick him in the side and punch him in the face again, and he blacks out. I run over to Tris and see that she's lost a lot of blood from cuts on her.

"Are you okay?!" I ask her. I instantly undo the ropes that tie her to the bed and hug her. She hugs me back, tightly.

"What are you doing here?" She asks weakly.

I look her straight into her eyes and give her an honest answer.

"You die, I die." I say to her. She smiles and I pick her up bridal style, carrying her out the door.

"Wait, how are you not dead yet?" She asks me.

"What?"

"He has people who can kill you if you found out I was here." She says even more weakly.

"He was lying." I say. "I would be dead by now if he had people who could kill me."

"Tris why did you come here without telling me?" I ask her. She doesn't answer though. She blacked out.

I continue to carry her and walk fast to the infirmary.

* * *

Four's P.O.V.

I carry her into the infirmary and nurses immediately run over to her. I lay her down on a bed in a room and they instantly go to work, helping her.

"Excuse me, your going to need to leave the room. Were going to have to remove some of her clothes to get to the deep cuts." A nurse says to me.

"Okay." I say. I look at Tris one more time before leaving the room.

Please be okay.

Tris's P.O.V.

I feel the cuts stinging on me and my body hurts. I open my eyes and see that I'm in a hospital, with bandages all over my arms and legs. I see the door open and its four. He runs up to me and hugs me.

"I'm okay." I say, hugging him back.

"Why did you go without me?" He asks.

"I couldn't tell you or else you would die." I say into his shoulder. Four looks me in the eyes.

"You would rather die than loose me?" Four asks.

"Yes, I can't loose you." I say.

"Tris I can't loose you either." He says back. "I love you."

He kisses me automatically and I kiss him back, running my fingers through his hair. We break apart and then he starts to talk again.

"Why didn't you tell me though? I could never loose you Tris." Four says hugging me. "From now on I want you to tell me when something is wrong."

"Okay." I say.

"And... Peter didn't touch you... did he?" Four asks in a serious voice.

"No." I say. "He tried to though."

Four's face instantly turned to mad.

"The next time I see Peter, I'm going to hurt him." Four says in a dark voice.

"Please do." I say.

"No one messes with my girlfriend." Four says smiling at me. I smile back as we kiss again. His tongue goes in my mouth and I drive my tongue into his mouth. His hands wrap around my waist and my arms wrap around his neck. We continue to kiss until someone knocks on the door. Me and Four slowly pull apart from each other. A nurse walks in and hands me a bottle of pills.

"This should help with the pain. Your free to go today, but be careful." The nurse says, smiling.

"Thanks." I reply. She walks out of the room and Four stands up. He looks down at me and smiles before pulling me up fast with him. I stumble a little bit and he holds onto me, hugging me.

"Lets go home." Four says into my ear.

"Okay." I reply. We walk out of the hospital holding hands.

 **Stay around for more! And sorry its been a long time, I've just been really busy! But stay Divergent and I'll be back!:P**


End file.
